


Superhero Swap

by homoamphibians



Category: Freaky Friday (2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, Freaky Friday - Freeform, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is a Good Dad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, switch bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: Peter Parker had just finally won Tony Stark's trust. With his confidence in his powers growing he thinks that maybe this school year will be a good one. Maybe it'll be clear of trouble and'll just be an easy year to maintain his high gpa,Scott Lang had just gotten out of house arrest. He was able to take care of his daughter more, who happens to be the one he cares the most about. He thinks that maybe this year will be a good one. Maybe it'll be clear of trouble and just an easy year to be a good dad.When they wake up as each other however, they can both agree that this year would certainly not be easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: in depth mentions of dysphoria ahead.  
> stay safe you funky lil peeps

Everything was too loud. The alarm, the sounds of footsteps, the cars going by. 

That was the first thing Scott realized when he woke up. He was definitely getting a headache from too much noise. 

He sat up in bed, stretching to try and fix that ache he had in his ribs. It wasn't going away with any stretching. 

He turned on a light, pulling off his shirt to see if he had bruised that or something. 

He would not have been surprised if he had gotten bruised from the... stuff he did a couple nights ago. Hope had been pretty rough on him. 

It wasn't his fault he won Life fair and square but she had to tackle him to the ground in revenge. God he loved her. 

Scott almost screamed in shock. Okay so he did scream in shock. But his voice was very manly and totally didn't sound like his daughter. Okay that was a lie. He had never screamed so high pitched before. Okay that was also a lie but he hadn't screamed that high pitched in a while. 

His chest wasn't bruised but it also wasn't what he normally saw. 

His skin was paler, and he was definitely more ripped. But there was one thing that was majorly wrong. He had breasts. 

Scott didn't have breasts. He wasn't supposed to have those. Those weren't part of who he was. He wasn't a girl. He was a man but now his body was starting to invalidate that. He didn't feel like himself. He felt sick. He felt the urge to tear off all of his skin, apparently those breasts which certainly didn't belong on his body. 

He couldn't breathe. His chest felt tight and a lump settled in his throat. He couldn't breathe. No he could breathe. He could breathe it was okay. 

He gulped in air as fast as possible, trying to fix whatever this horrible feeling he was suffering from. 

This made no sense. He wasn't supposed to have those on his body. He was a man. Men didn't look like that. He wasn't supposed to have those on his body. 

He was trembling all over, he felt as if he had started to sober up after being high for ages. He felt sick. He felt so sick. 

But most of all he was disgusted with whatever this body he was in. It wasn't him. It couldn't be him. 

"It's okay, shhh." He felt arms wrap around him and didn't even think about the fact he had no idea who she was. 

He relaxed into her arms. 

"It's just dysphoria. It's okay. You're valid. You're Peter Parker, the manliest man I know. You're okay." 

That name set off alarm bells in his head. Mostly because it wasn't his name. 

"What? I'm not Peter Parker," He groaned, too out of it to really understand what was happening. 

She let him go. "It's a disassociating day, huh? Do you want to take the day off of school? This can be your mental health day if you want." 

He nodded, not really understanding what she meant. 

All he knew was that there was no way he could go to school. He had gotten his Master's there was no reason to go to school. Plus he needed to figure out what the hell was happening and who's body he was in. After all, the other person could be with Cassie right now. 

-

Everything was too quiet. The alarm hadn't gone off yet, there was only a minor sound of a text tone on Peter's phone. 

That was the first thing Peter realized when he woke up. His senses felt dialed back down to 1, almost nice. Maybe the anxiety medicine he was on had started helping his sensory issues. 

That would be super nice. 

He rolled over, his chest not hurting for once when he laid on it, and grabbed his phone. 

It felt different. The weight in his hand. It was different. Definitely not his phone. 

He examined it closely, noticing that he had gotten several texts from an unsaved contact. 

The number looked familiar though. 

Weird. 

He opened the phone, another sign it wasn't his he always put on locks on his, and checked the messages. 

_Hey so I'm Scott Lang and we kinda switched bodies? You're in my body now and I'm in yours. Dunno how it happened but that's not important._

Body switching would make some sense for the situation. It was kinda freaking Peter out now though. 

Did that mean Scott was at school? Or with Aunt May? He knew Scott Lang was a criminal who fought against Mr. Stark. 

Holy hecc there was a criminal in his house. With May. 

"Oh my god," he muttered. 

His voice was definitely deeper and older sounding. 

Maybe this is what he'd sound like once he got a couple years on t going for him. 

At least Scott was a cis male criminal. 

Peter would actually die if he had switched with a cis girl and had to present feminine.

_So from what I gather your name is Peter Parker and you're transgendered. You're either Spiderman or a cosplayer?_

He winced. 

_Doesn't matter but anyway._

_Idk what happened but I am sorta forced to trust you right now. My daughter Cassie is in the house right now._

_You need to wake her up by 7 so she can get that bus at 7:40. She's 10 years old, completely innocent. Call her peanut._

_You have to pretend to be her dad, she really needs one right now. After she's safely at school message me again and we can figure out what the hell is happening._

_Take care of her please, you have to. If you mess with or hurt my daughter I won't hesitate to hurt your Aunt._

_Not trying to be an a-hole here but also that's my daughter and you better protect her since we swapped bodies._

_So yeah._

_Also do you have any pills to take to get rid of dysphoria or?_

Peter laughed quietly, shaking his head. He wished. 

He could feel himself on the verge of a panic attack but it didn't come. 

Maybe he wouldn't get panic attacks as often in Scott's body. 

Whatever that was, it didn't matter. 

He had a little girl to get ready for school.

Peter wondered if this was how Mr. Stark felt taking care of random kids he found. 

Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt wrong to be in someone else's house with someone else's child. It felt really weird walking into a child's bedroom to wake her up and convince her he was her father. 

It would be like a whole Star Wars moment. 

He hoped he would be able to organically work 'No I am your father' into the conversation. That would be cool, maybe not true to Mr. Criminal Man who he was currently in the body of though. 

He didn't know. 

Maybe Peter should text him, see how much of his conversations were pop culture references. Maybe Peter would have to act like a clueless adult. That would be hard. Having to pretend his whole vocabulary wasn't memes and pop culture references. 

Maybe he couldn't do that. 

This was gonna be too much, he wouldn't be able to pull this off, he would make a mistake. 

He was going to mess it up, he couldn't do this, he didn't know how to act like a criminal, he didn't know how to be a father, he really had no qualifications to be a fatherly criminal or whatever Scott was. 

The lack of dysphoria was cool and all but it was not worth this stress. 

Peter just really really really really really really really wanted to be in AP Euro right now, but no. He was instead in Parenting 101 and there was no teacher but a child that needed a parent immediately. 

He was not prepared for this. Ned had been the good father out of the two of them, Ned had taken care of the egg. He needed Ned, but he couldn't exactly tell Ned that he had switched bodies with fricking Ant Man. 

He entered the room with the slumbering child, all with that horrible feeling that he wasn't supposed to be here, maybe that's what child predators felt, did child predators feel things? Okay he was overthinking. He needed to stop being so anxious, this was not good whoops. 

This was fine, everything was fine. 

Okay it was not fine but at least he didn't have dysphoria. 

His fingers tapped against his leg of their own accord, which was weird cause that wasn't one of his coping mechanisms for anxiety. 

Interesting. 

He knelt over the bed, still feeling like a child predator about to steal a child away from their parental units, "Wake up Peanut! It's time for school." 

The child woke up, staring at him with her wide eyes, "Daddy?" 

"Yes Peanut?" 

"Is Hope here?" She asked. 

Hope.

He did not know who Hope was. 

Who was Hope?

Note to self, figure out who Hope is. 

He shrugged, "I don't think so." 

"You either know or you don't. I'm going to call her because I left my basketball shoes at her house," she informed him. 

He nodded, "Okay sweetheart." 

She stared at him for a moment before walking out of the room. 

That was weird. 

Maybe all children were just weirdly behaved like that. 

Huh. 

-

_Cassie has been sent to school, let's talk about wtf is going on bc this is not normal or appreciated_

Scott nodded before sending a text that he would be down to talk in a couple minutes once he finished his lunch that May was making him eat. 

"Are you feeling better Peter?" 

"A little bit, still dysphoric though," he responded, chowing down on the sandwich May had brought him back. 

She shrugged, "Well your body's still being a b so what can ya do? Tony said you could have top surgery after school gets out, and that's pretty soon. Only a couple more months before school is over and then you can yeet those teets." 

What.

This was weird. 

Was this how conversations worked in their family? This was different. He wasn't sure what that meant. 

He raised an eyebrow, "Tony Stark?" 

"Yes Mr. Stark as you call him, sorry for not being weirdly formal with him," she rolled her eyes with a smile. 

So Tony Stark was kind of like this kid's father, paying for his top surgery, whatever that was. 

That would make it maybe complicated to switch back, if they needed someone's help. 

Hank hated the Starks, and Tony Stark hated anyone who fought on Cap's side. 

But without their help, could they even do anything and figure it out? 

Body altering wasn't exactly Scott's cuppa tea as the English folk say. 

Maybe they wouldn't be able to figure it out and they would be stuck like this forever. 

He needed to see his daughter again. 

He looked down to notice the hairs on his arm standing up. His head turned to look at the front door.

A knock on the door.

He had expected that though, it didn't come as a shock. He didn't know how he had expected it but he had known that was coming.

"Come in!" May called out. 

A girl stepped in, "Hey May, I'm gonna just talk to Peter real quick. Is that okay?" 

"Of course," May winked at Scott. 

Scott raised an eyebrow, confused about what she meant by the wink. 

The girl grabbed his arm and drug him into the room before closing the door behind her, "Parker." 

"Yes?" His eyes were naturally drawn to hers and his heart started accelerating for some reason. 

This body was definitely messed up, Peter needed to get a better one.

"You said you were going to text me if you had another bad attack. I can't make Ned chill out, if I don't know what's happening with you," she looked down. 

He didn't know what to say. 

"Sorry?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You seem off." 

"Dysphoria, you know how it is," he shrugged.

She stared at him for a moment before taking a step closer to him, "You're not Peter Parker. Who are you and why are you pretending to be my friend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think will happen in this fic, I live for theories and ideas
> 
> Also I am aware how long it has been since I wrote this, I had major writers block and also my mental health took a sharp decline that I'm starting to work through again.


End file.
